


Seducing Her Dragon

by Midnightsin009



Series: Lemon Series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsin009/pseuds/Midnightsin009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lot of things change. Lisanna never dies and Mirajane hardly changes so she is more open to what she wants and it involves a pink haired dragon slayer And nothing will stop her from having what she wants. What could happen from a simple S class mission to possibly more? Only one way to find out. Rated MA for Lemon. Aggressive! Badass Mirajane! Natsu/Mirajane or you can say NaMi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Her Dragon

Seducing her Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or anything associated with it. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima and Funimation. If I did then Lisanna would have not had her supposed death and Mirajane would still be a fucking badass if you know what I mean and her strength would not have wasted away for 2 years at least Mashima did her justice in returning her magic back for that I am happy.

This is a small one shot between Natsu and Mirajane. In this one shot, Lisanna never dies and Mira never changes much and still remains the same mostly and she is open to what she wants and it involves a certain pink haired dragon slayer. I changed Natsu's character a bit so he is not entirely dense. There are too many Nalu fics and even though I like Nalu which probably will be canon in the end I also like the idea of Natsu being with other girls so I thought of giving it a shot. Characters are OOC you are warned. This is a lemon and I hope you will enjoy it. If you don't like it then don't read simple as that.

In a city of Magnolia, there was a large, two-story high building that is the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. Inside the Fairy Tail guild, a huge guild brawl broke out. Tables, chairs, mugs, bottles and debris were being flying around. People were beating each other with fists, kicks and magic much to the sadness of the old guild Master Makarov who was complaining about losing jewels while releasing anime tears.

However, a pink haired boy with onyx eyes with a black outfit and a white scaly scarf sitting on a table quietly was not joining the brawl which is the most surprising thing. Reason being, his rival was out in a mission with Erza and a certain blue cat also left with the Strauss siblings on a promise of large fishes. Finally, Natsu sighed and thought "I might as well go alone."

Suddenly, an icy female voice said "Hey Natsu, I want to talk to you."

Natsu turned and saw a fair skinned girl with long white hair and dark blue eyes. Her name was Mirajane Strauss an S class mage. Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. Her long hair was held in a high ponytail with a dark ribbon.

"Mira, What is it?" asked Natsu with surprise.

Mirajane smirked and winked "Why don't you come with me on an S class mission? Since Lisanna and Elfman are not there I might as well take you."

"Are you sure you want me to come? Erza always said I am not supposed to go for S class missions since I am not ready." asked Natsu curiously.

"Nonsense Dragon boy, you will come with me and that tin-can has no say in what you should do and what not to do and she only makes you end up more pathetic." growled Mirajane as she flexed her arms.

Natsu was hesitant at first but then again he always wanted to go on an S class mission however Erza never took him reasons being he is either too young or he is not ready to take on a mission this dangerous

"Yosh, I am in Mira. When should we leave?" said Natsu as his fists rose.

"Today in an hour so go get your ass ready. Get late and I will teach you a lesson you won't forget." glared Mira as she released her dark aura which made Natsu pale in fear.

"Aye Ma'am!" muttered Natsu sheepishly.

"Good boy." smirked Mira and patted his cheek which made him blush and she walked away. Unknown to Natsu, she had her reasons and it definitely involved a certain pink haired idiot.

It all began years ago; Mirajane was a much feared person which earned her the nickname Demon. She was infamous among the guilds and criminals alike and had a rivalry with Erza. She always used to pick on Natsu and used to tease him and found it cute when he cried despite that she had a soft spot for Natsu. Her perception of him changed on the fateful day when she had taken her siblings to her first S class mission.

In the mission where Elman's takeover backfired, the beast took over him and Elman was lost deep within his consciousness. Mirajane and Lisanna were badly injured as the beat rampaged out of control. The beast was about to strike Lisanna with a killing blow until, Natsu saved them. It seems Natsu went sneaking on their mission as he felt something would go wrong. Natsu did win against the beast but sustained severe injuries and was out of action for a few months.

After that, Mirajane saw Natsu more than a friend and started having a crush on him but did not make a move as she thought Natsu liked Lisanna and she loved her sister and did not want to hurt her. But lately, her demonic side began to desire him more and it overrode her rational side and it only enhanced as she truly had feelings for him and it has been a year since that incident.

Later, they were boarding a train in Magnolia and Natsu began to complain and cried comically "What are you saying Mira? The journey to Clover town is 7 hours."

"Don't be a baby, Natsu. You are not going to die it is just a freaking train." said Mira rolling her eyes.

"What can I do? Trains are a nightmare I keep getting motion sickness." groaned Natsu.

"Too bad then because it will take a long time. It would be fun to see you suffer from the contraption" smiled Mira darkly.

"I hate you Mira." mumbled Natsu which made her giggle.

Soon enough, they boarded the train and as usual Natsu's face became green and groaned and cursed his weakness and Mira couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

"Natsu, come over my seat and put your head on my lap." said Mira sternly,

Natsu not wanting to be an inconvenience did as she said and put his head on her lap and in minutes he fell asleep while mumbling "Your lap is too comfy."

Mira couldn't help but smile and cradled his head using her arms and began to stroke his soft pink locks. After hours of journey, they finally reached Clover Town.

"Natsu, wake up we have finally reached." whispered Mira as she shook him.

"Really Mira, I like your lap it's more comfortable." yawned Natsu which made her blush.

"You will get enough sleep later but first we have work to do." said Mira in her usual tone.

Not saying another word, Natsu woke up and they got out of the train.

Natsu leapt with joy "Finally, I am alive. Take that stupid train."

Mira dragged his hand and said in a chilling cold voice "Let's go quickly or else there won't be much left of you alive."

"Aye sir!" said Natsu as his face became white with shock which gave her a sadistic grin.

Soon, they were walking in the streets of Clover Town and Mirajane asked "So Natsu, you did enjoy sleeping on my lap so whose lap is better? I know that Erza mentioned about it."

"Erza always knocks me out on the train ride so I don't even know about it until I wake up with a paining neck so I like your lap more." answered Natsu honestly.

"Hah, I knew it she always fucks up big time even when it comes to you." said Mira with a mocking smile.

"That's Erza for you." shrugged Natsu.

Mira then had an idea and began to smirk with mischief and put Natsu's head on her chest and began to coo softly "So Natsu-Kun liked it huh? Tell me more."

Natsu was unable to breathe as he was being suffocated as Mira had shoved his head on her cleavage "Can't breathe Mira."

But, that only encouraged her more. The men in the streets were glaring at Natsu as their model was with that pink haired bastard.

"How dare you touch her. Mira-Chan is ours." One of the men shouted.

"Hands off our model, you pink haired asshole." Another of the men shouted.

Suddenly, a dark aura was released by the other women who were their wives or girlfriends and then the men in the street were being beaten black and blue.

Natsu was released from her clutches and saw a good number of men down on the streets beaten and on seeing women walk away with anger "What just happened here?"

Finally, they reached the mayor's office and they were seated in the sofas. The mayor was a man with greying hair on his 50s and he was wearing a white shirt with a brown coat and trousers.

"Welcome Fairy tail mages to Clover Town! Thank you for accepting the request." said the Mayor briefly.

"You are welcome old man. It is the duty of Fairy tail to help those in need." said Natsu with a toothy grin.

"Thank you. The Fire Drake has been creating trouble for people travelling outside clover town and we have even sent mages from far and wide but none of them came back alive." said the Mayor gravely.

"So, the description says we need to destroy the Fire Drake in the deep forest outside clover town?" asked Mira seriously.

"Yeah, the reward has been increased to 10 million jewels so if you both get rid of the monster you both will get double the reward."

Natsu said with his fist raised "I am all fired up! Do not worry we will get rid of the creature for you."

Soon, Natsu and Mira left after getting the description of the creature and they were heading deep into the forest.

"A fire Drake huh? I see why you selected me for this mission." said Natsu with a grin.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons." winked Mira.

"And, what are the other reasons?" said Natsu with a blank look.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." said Mira with a dark grin.

Natsu might have been an idiot but in the battle he was a more serious person "Get ready Mira, I can smell him that thing is ahead a mile away from us."

"You don't need to tell me. That bitch won't know what hit it!" said Mira smugly.

Soon enough, they came face to face with a very large fire drake with red and black scales with sharp claws and two heads which gave out a roar.

"Take over: Satan soul!" said Mira grimly and her form began to change.

Mirajane's eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the back ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

Natsu smashed his fists and released a red magic circle "Fire Dragon's iron fist!"

"Demon Blast!" Yelled Mira as she gathered a ball of dark energy and released it at the creature.

However, the creature remained unaffected by the attacks and then slashed its claw and hit Natsu squarely on the chest and Natsu was thrown far away and crashed on the trees.

"I will tear you apart. Evil spark!" roared Mira in anger as she released electricity at the Fire drake but the creature was barely singed and it moved its tail and Mira was hit full force on her chest and she was thrown far away.

"Hey asshole, I am not done playing with you." yelled Natsu as he arrived and began charging towards the two headed fire creature.

Then the creature began to release a breath of flame from its two heads and Natsu just stood there taking the hit and what happened next began to shock the creature to its core. The fire that was released in huge torrents was being eaten by Natsu slowly and steadily and then rubbed his belly.

"Thanks for the meal. This was the tastiest flames I ever eaten."

But Natsu was interrupted as huge torrents of water was released at the fire creature that began to yell as Mirajane came flying out of nowhere and manipulated the surrounding water to create an attack of the highest magnitude.

"Mira! You are okay!" yelled Natsu with joy.

"Yes let's end this. Let us put all our power into our strongest attacks!" said Mira solemnly as she stood beside Natsu.

"So be it, I am ready." said Natsu grimly and he began to release his flames to its highest capacity.

"With the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand… Fire dragon's brilliant Flame!" yelled Natsu as he released a huge torrent of flames at the creature.

"Soul Extinctor!" yelled Mira as she released a very large purple black beam at the creature.

The two attacks suddenly combined and it was a mix of orange flames and a purplish black beam and it was rushing towards at the Fire drake. The creature had very little time to dodge as the attacks hit it dead on and the Fire Drake gave a dying shriek and suddenly a huge explosion occurred as the trees in the forests were turned into ashes and Natsu and Mira were thrown far away from the spot.

Natsu and Mira woke up seeing the ruins of the forest and were baffled on seeing half of the forest was destroyed.

"I guess we over did it a little." chuckled Natsu as he began scratching his head.

Mira gave a devilish laugh "At least that did the job."

Later, they went and informed the mayor that the job was done and they got 10 million jewels which made them happy.

Soon they went to a local restaurant which was a single storey restaurant with wooden tables and chairs with brown walls and the ambience was good.

"Thanks for inviting me for the mission Mira. It means a lot." said Natsu happily.

"No thank you for coming with me Natsu. I always wanted for both of us to spend time alone." said Mira with a sincere smile.

"Doing mission with you is fun Mira. This is the first S class mission and it was finally a success." beamed Natsu.

"You have grown stronger Natsu. I am proud of you." said Mira with a friendly smile.

"Never thought I would see this side of you Mira I like it. Never change who you are." said Natsu with his usual grin.

"Thank you." said Mira with a blush.

"Lisanna once told me that maybe one day I would be her husband and she would be the wife. It is true I consider Lisanna as a best friend but I never really thought of her as my wife." said Natsu which surprised Mira.

"Really, I thought you liked Lisanna." said Mira who was surprised.

"Actually, I did think of it at first until Gildarts gave me the talk before he left for his 100 year quest and don't ask how it went. I could not get sleep the whole night." shudders Natsu as he waved his hands.

"Knowing Gildarts, I can imagine." said Mira with a laugh.

"I want to ask you one thing Mira. Why do you hate Erza so much?" asked Natsu.

"Because she is a stupid annoying ginger, a fat bitch and an ugly cow…." said Mira in her usual cold voice.

"Okay I get it. Why did I even ask?" sweat dropped Natsu as he raised his hands in defense.

Soon, their orders arrived and they began eating their smoked salmon which was tasty too bad a certain blue cat is missing it.

It was really dark, so they decided to rest at an Inn. Mira booked a single bedroom for Natsu and herself since the rest of the rooms were full. So finally they went into their room and both of them sat on bed.

"So Mira, why did you book a single room for two of us?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry little dragon, the rooms were full and only a single room was left." said Mira with a smirk then glared "Why you don't like being in a single room with me?"

"No its okay." said Natsu raising his hands in surrender.

"Good!" said Mira with a sweet smile.

"You are right you know. I always felt Erza held me back from taking risks."

"Hey. You are not so bad." chided Mira as she hit his shoulder using her fist.

"Okay, you are the boss." chuckled Natsu.

"So Natsu, I have noticed these days girls are rather taking interest in you even one's at our guild."

"Where are you going with this?" said Natsu worriedly.

"So tell me what do you think about the girls in our guild? You hang around with Lissana the most what do you see them as?" said Mira with a sexy smile.

"Mira, to me they are just friends nothing more." said Natsu as he was getting uncomfortable with the question.

Suddenly, Mira pounced on him and she was in top of him. She was a few inches away from his face and then said softly "You know Natsu sometimes they may not see you as just a friend they may want even more from you. You don't really see the signs."

"What are you on about Mira?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" she said with a growl as she began to pin Natsu on the bed.

"What am I to you Natsu?" she whispered huskily.

"Easy, you're my nakama and I will always fight for the safety of my nakama." said Natsu with an innocent smile.

"Is that all I am to you?" said Mira with her eyes glistened with lust.

"Mira, What is it? Tell me and I will help you with the problem." said Natsu in a caring tone.

"You know Natsu, for too long I held back my true feelings for you. For too long I waited but I have you now right where I wanted." She said with a smirk "Your heart is mine and I will steal it from you."

"Mira?" Before Natsu could saw anything her lips connected to his and he began to taste the flavor of lavender and vanilla. Natsu was initially stunned that Mira was kissing him but eventually gave in to the kiss and both of them were fighting for dominance with their tongues but Mira eventually won the battle and she began to pin Natsu to the bed and after a while they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Mira, you really feel this way for me? Since when?" asked Natsu with a stunned expression.

"Since the time I first saw you and it only grew but I did not show it. Yes I was jealous when you saw Lisanna as something special and I remained in the sidelines but I always wanted her happy so I stepped back even if it did hurt." said Mira with a sad smile.

"I am sorry Mira, I did not know you felt this way." sighed Natsu with a smile.

"You can truly make up to me by doing one thing." whispered Mira in a seductive voice.

She let go of Natsu and removed her clothes, fineries and shoes and Natsu saw her in full naked glory and he felt something hard on his pants. While he did take a bath with Erza when they were younger this was completely different and Natsu was slowly beginning to lose control of himself and began to sweat.

"So, the little dragon likes what he sees!" teased Mira as she once again closed the gap and began to kiss him hard and full of passion. They were kissing with full aggressiveness and vigor and there were no signs of stopping and finally they let go.

…..

"The true reason is I was planning to seduce you. I can't help it anymore I want you Natsu and I want all of you." said Mira in a sultry tone.

"Whatever you want Mira." said Natsu with his usual grin.

Mira them growled and tore off his clothes and she saw Natsu in his naked glory and his cock which was half erect at around eight inches was visible.

"My, what an amazing sight it seems the little dragon is loaded and he is not even fully hard." Cooed Mira and she began to stroke his length which made him groan.

"It feels so good Mira." said Natsu while he grunted.

"Like it don't you?" whispered Mira with a dark smirk "Good because you are mine and no one else will have you."

"As you wish Mira." hissed Natsu as he began to groan "You don't need to say it."

"You are a good boy, my sweetest dragon." She whispered in his ear and began to kiss all over his face then she bit his neck and ears and then began to lick and kiss his torso until she came to his neither regions and she began to stroke him till he got fully erect.

"Stop leaving me hanging Mira take me." He breathed out.

Mira gave a dark laugh and took his entire length in her mouth and began to bob up and down and started sucking him hard which made Natsu gasp and moan while he played with her hair.

The harder she sucked his length the more he pulled her hair "Oh shit Mira, you are so good."

Mira then stopped sucking and began to lick and suck his balls while rubbing his cock.

"I am going to cum." said Natsu in pleasure.

Mira did not stop there she began sucking hard till he released his load on her mouth. She began to taste and lick all his cum.

"You really taste good and I can't get enough of you. I hope you are ready Natsu because after today there is no going back." said Mira in an emotionless voice.

"I am ready Mira-Chan." said Natsu in a deep voice.

"Now it is your turn Natsu. From now on I am in control you will do well to remember that." said Mira with a sexy wink.

"Haii Mira-sama!" said Natsu softly.

"Now be a good boy and make me feel good." said Mira seductively as she spread her legs and showed her dripping wet clit.

Natsu complied and began to spread her legs using his hands and began to lick her clit. Mira moaned and bit her lip as she began to pull her sheets while Natsu began to vigorously lick and suck her clit and on instinct he began to insert his finger into her pussy.

"Oh yes, you are so good my dragon. I need more." moaned Mira as she began to hold on to her sheets.

Slowly Mira was reaching her limit and she was getting her orgasm and finally reached her climax and released her juices at Natsu who began to lick and taste as much of it as possible.

"Wow Mira-sama you really taste good."

Then Mira pulled Natsu close to her and they kissed once again Natsu was intoxicated with her kiss and began to feel weak with desire and he was panting and losing control over his sanity.

Slowly, Natsu began to cup Mira's D cup breasts and began to massage it making Mira groan with desire.

"Just like that baby keep going." She groaned with lust.

Then Natsu began to bite and suck her breasts alternating towards both which made Mira lose control of herself thus releasing her magic and she turned into her Satan soul form without any clothing.

"You are good dragon boy I am definitely keeping you." said Mira in her demonic voice.

"I have more to offer Mira and I won't give up." said Natsu as he began to gasp and he began to glow and his body began to bulk up and scales appeared on his body and his eyes began to glow yellow.

"You thought It was going to be easy Mira. If it was that would be disappointing for the both of us." said Natsu with a growl that sounded like a dragon.

"You finally came out of hiding this should be good." said Mira with a dark smile.

"Mine!" roared Natsu aggressively as he held on tightly.

"Yes you are mine too!" roared Mira as she held on to him tight.

"Before we continue I would like to ask if this was your first time." said Mira huskily as she stroked his chest.

"Yes before you had me I was."

"Good, that means I am your first and your last. You are mine forever." said Mira in an icy cold voice.

Then Natsu then inserted his length deep inside her vagina which made her moan and slowly and steadily he began to thrust inside her.

"Fuck me harder my dragon!" yelled Mira as their bodies moved in sync as Natsu kept on pumping hard and both of them began to thrust at one another as their moans became more erratic. The harder Natsu fucked the harder Mira began to scratch his body using her sharp nails.

Both of them where lost in the ecstasy and Natsu began to increase his pace and both moaned harder moving their bodies both of them in equal sync with their emotions and the pace "Oh shit Mira, you're so tight!"

After a while both of them were reaching their limit and their bodies tightened and both of them yelled as it signified their end.

"Oh Shit Mira, here it comes." Yelled Natsu as his own body tensed.

"Come inside me. I want all of it." moaned Mira as she wrapped her legs around his torso and both of them yelled as they released their cum at one another.

Both of them panted as they looked at each other with lust filled eyes and began to kiss hungrily.

After a few minutes they broke their kiss and Mira began to give a lusty smile.

"Natsu, I want you to fuck me in the ass while playing with my boobs." said Mira in a hungry tone of voice she pulled him up while giving him a kiss.

"Yes Mira-sama!" said Natsu huskily.

Mira stood on her hands and knees and positioned herself for his treatment with a wink. Natsu sprawled his upper body in order to insert his length into her ass and began to thrust from behind electing moans from the white haired demon. He began to thrust slowly at first and then increased his pace while playing with her breasts it was as though it was coming naturally to him. He began kneading and massaging her breasts and began to thrust harder as both began to moan. Pain eventually lead to pleasure and both were lost in a deep well of desire.

Eventually, Natsu felt her walls tightened and both of them gave a loud yell as they released their load on the bed itself. Sweat began to pour out of their bodies as they began to pant.

Despite being tired after an intense session of love making their lips met for another round of passionate kissing and slowly Mira returned to her original form and Natsu's body went back to his normal size as their magic was exhausted.

"Thank you for this Natsu." said Mira kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome." said Natsu with a peaceful smile.

"We both did get dirty. I need a shower want to join me?" asked Mira coyly.

"Thought you would never ask." chuckled Natsu with a toothy grin.

And that is the end. I don't know about you people but I did enjoy writing this lemon it would be fun to see how the guild would react to the news that they are together. Hahaha, I am sure some of the girls and guys would be pissed and Lucy has not joined yet so no worries there as it is only a year after what happened during the incident with the Strauss siblings. And If I ever want to write a lemon on Natsu with any other girl like Lucy, Lisanna, Erza etc. May have to think of something unique as I do not wish to be accused of being a copycat. Fairy tail is not something I am good at writing but I thought of giving it a try.

"


End file.
